The Love Of A Turtle
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dana gets a shock one night when a certain, blue eye-masked turtle saves her. Written by guestsurprise per request of Jeannenobunaga (now known as CherryBloom123). I only posted it for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Jeannenobunaga (now known as CherryBloom123), who owns Dana, asked for this one from guestsurprise. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to their respective owners. I own nothing!**

* * *

 **The Love Of A Turtle**

Dana was having a terrible day. She was upset because her boss gave her a terrible time and she was blamed for almost everything that happened that day.

"I give up! I truly give up!" She said sadly. She walked angrily towards her apartment and she felt that someone was following her. She turned around and saw a gang of girls. They were mean to her and she knew that something terrible was about to happen. They began to pull her hair and twist her arm. She screamed in pain as they threw her against the wall. The leader walked towards her with a nasty grin, but Dana slowly rose to her feet. Her coat was torn and she felt dizzy. She got into a fighting stance when the girls began to scream and run away.

"HA! That will teach you all to mess with me!" Dana laughed in triumph. She then heard a chuckle behind her. She slowly turned around and saw a figure staring at her, but he was upside down.

"Hello…," he said softly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dana screamed as she took off running with the figure in hot pursuit.

"Stop!" He called to her, but she kept running. Once he backed her into a corner, she raised her fists.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed.

"Calm down!" He commanded as he went to make a grab for her. She managed to avoid his grab, but he pinched two pressure points in her neck and that caused her to black out.

* * *

 _2 hours later…_

Dana slowly woke up and found herself wrapped in a few warm blankets. The place looked like a wooden cabin. She looked around and saw that she was alone. She struggled to her feet and she almost made it to the door when she felt something grab her wrist, she spun around and saw the eyes of the creature looking at her again. She gasped and fainted again. He sighed and carried her to the bed. He held her in his lap and rubbed her face.

"Come on…wake up…," he cooed. He gently rubbed her face and he kept gently calling to her. "Easy…come on…it's time to wake up…"

Dana slowly opened her eyes and began to look around. Her eyes met the eyes of the creature and he quickly covered her mouth.

"Don't scream. My name is Leonardo; I'm a turtle. Or a turtle mutant. I mean you no harm," he said softly. Dana's eyes slowly began to lose their fear and he gently let her go. She sat up and then remembered that he was the same one who saved him in from those girls.

"Thank you for saving me. I owe you my life," she smiled.

"You're welcome. What is your name?" He asked as he relaxed a bit more.

"Dana," she said sadly. He then remembered how he heard her sad tale as she was walking alone; she had a terrible day.

"Don't be upset; we all have those days now and then," he smiled. Dana gave him a small smile. Leonardo cocked a curious brow and then nudged her to get a smile out of her.

"Leonardo, cut it out," Dana giggled. He then leaned over more and gave her side another gentle poke. This time he heard a laugh. "Cut it out!"

"Why? The fun is just beginning!" He chuckled. He then pounced on her and they began to tumble around and tussle. It ended up where Dana was on his stomach and he gently rubbed her face. She turned away a bit, feeling shy, but he turned her face back to him. He then planted a kiss on her lips. He was giving her the opportunity to pull away, but she didn't. He then pulled her closer and kissed her deeper. Once they parted for air, Dana noticed her coat was even more ripped. He chuckled and then used his swords to cut the rest of her coat off of her.

"Leonardo! You could have cut my arm off!" She teased.

"I wouldn't hurt you!" He smiled. He then used his swords to gently rub against her skin. He then cut a small slice in her shirt, exposing her stomach.

"LEO!" She laughed. He then pinned her down and planted a small kiss on her stomach. Dana moaned, but he stopped.

"Dana I will only continue if you give me permission," He smirked. She giggled and nodded and then he began to plant playful and warm kisses on her stomach. She squirmed because it tickled and then he moved up to her neck and gave her warm kisses as well.

"Feels good?" He asked in between his gentle nips and kisses.

"Yes…it did brighten up my day," she chuckled. But then he pulled her closer to him.

"What do you say I always be the one to brighten your day?" He smiled.

"I would love that," she responded and he leaned in for another kiss. Both of them then cuddled as the new couple began their relationship.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Jeannenobunaga, I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers in previous chapter.**

* * *

 **The Love Of A Turtle  
Chapter II**

Leo and Dana's relationship had gotten off to a great start. He was smooth and charming and he definitely knew how to make a girl feel happy. Dana decided to show him her appreciation for being such a great boyfriend; she decided to make him his favorite food: salad with spicy Italian sauce.

"Just wait until he gets a load of this!" She smiled. Just then she heard a gentle tap on the window sill. She turned and saw Leo smiling at her and beckoning her to come over.

"I'm coming, babe!" She grinned. She ran and opened the window and he climbed in and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, Dana. How are you this evening?" He smiled happily.

"I'm great now that I'm with you; I made your favorite food this afternoon," She chirped as she ran inside the kitchen. She ran back in with the salad, but there was one problem. The minute she ran in, she tripped and the salad and the dressing went flying into the air and it landed all over Dana's face. Dana was so frustrated she thought she would scream!

"LEO! I AM SO SORRY! I'M SUCH A CLUTZ!" She yelled angrily as she began to pick up the salad. Leo chuckled a bit and then went over to her and picked her up.

"PUT ME DOWN! I HAVE TO CLEAN THIS UP!"

"Temper, temper, Dana…I can feel that blood pressure of yours rising up. Calm down," he cooed as he sat her down on the bed. Dana glared at him angrily, but her eyes widened in shock when he began to lick the salad dressing off her face gently. "Mmmmm…this is delicious," he smirked as he gave her cheek another lick.

"CUT IT OUT, LEO!" Dana yelped as she felt him giving her neck a gentle nip.

"Why? You said it was dinner time and you made my favorite dinner…"

"B-but that was the salad, silly!" She laughed as she pushed on his muscular chest to get him off of her.

"Correction, Dana…you are my meal for tonight," he growled playfully as he began to gently bite off the lettuce leafs that landed on her shirt and his licking became more aggressive.

"Leo…cut it out…I'm gonna need a bath!" She giggled as she felt him lick her ear.

"I know you will…and I will be right there with you…," he snickered.

"LEONARDO!"

"Relax, Dana, I was only teasing. I would not dishonor you in that manner. Now that we have eaten, how about some dessert?" He smiled.

"Well, I have some ice cream in the refrigerator?"

"Perfect…I will get it, wait here…," he smiled. Dana waited patiently and when she heard him clear his voice, she turned and saw that Leonardo came back and he had some ice cream, but he had it smeared on his lips.

"Leo! I can't eat the ice cream if you have it on your lips!" Dana laughed as she massaged his arms.

"Oh my, what a shame…I guess you will have to kiss me in order to get to the ice cream," he said as he gave her a sly smirk.

"You're such a ham…but I love you, Leo," Dana said as she gave him a large kiss on his lips. He groaned and then he wrapped his arms around her. They hugged for what seemed like hours.

"Dana…I want you to marry me," he said as he began to rub her shoulders.

"I will marry you, Leo! I was hoping you would ask me!" She smiled happily.

"I have a ring for you too," he smiled. He then pulled it out of a part of his shell and placed it on her finger. Dana jumped in happiness. Leo couldn't help but laugh but he was so in love with her that he didn't care! He jumped up too and spun her around.

"Leo! We will have the best wedding ever!"

"Are you sure that you wouldn't mind marrying a mutant?"

"Of course not. You're my one true love, Leo…," Dana cooed as she hugged him tightly.

"But Dana, you know that you will have to go through some customs at the wedding ceremony…"

"What customs baby?"

"Like getting used to my touch…," he chuckled as he took her shoe off literally with his large two-toed foot. Dana gasped and then jumped when he wiggled his feet against hers in a flirty manner and ran his foot up and down her leg.

"LEO! I'M ALREADY USED TO YOUR TOUCH!" She laughed as his footsies tickled.

"Perhaps…but the fun will just be beginning the night of our wedding. Now Dana, it is getting very late; let's clean up the salad and then get some rest," he smiled. Dana nodded and they both began to clean up the mess. Once it was done, Leonardo began to head out.

"Leo! When will our wedding date be?!" Dana asked eagerly.

"Don't worry; I will be back tomorrow and we can discuss the plans," he winked.

"May I have a goodbye kiss, sweetie?" Dana asked as she batted her eyelashes.

"But of course…," he cooed. He then pulled her close to his chest and his lips smashed into hers. She groaned and then let her lover shower her with attention and affection the entire night.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you enjoyed it, CherryBloom123!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
